AC Lexington
USS Lexington Hull ID LCBH09 is a USN Bunker Hill-class light cruiser History Lexington was commissioned on 2114, December 28. In 2121 it participated in the battle for Delta Pavonis V. In 2133 it underwent a modernization at McHenry yards with a new weapons system, computer system and interplanetary drive. Habitat module The crew is housed in the habitat module of the Lexington, a large rectangle structure mounted well forward of the reactor and fusion engines. The Habitat Module includes the bridge, crew quarters, communication center, medical and science labs, mess hall, computer center and storage areas. All decks are equipped with a local expert system called DCS (Damage Control System) Knowledge Base. Deck 1 The first deck is composed of a short corridor leading to the bridge. The circular bridge with six stations; the center is occupied by the Captain's chair looking directly towards the viewscreen. Some of the controls of the bridge are ;1st station: *navigation maps which pinpoint the ship's current position. *'Bow dorsal, stern dorsal, stern ventral, bow ventral, starboard lateral, port lateral, stern retro ERCS (Emergency Reaction Control System) controls' for the system thrusters which are mounted in various places on the ship; they are anti-collision devices to be used only if the computer systems and all local backups have failed completely. *'TS Abort' aka "Panic Button" which manually aborts a computer-sequenced Tal-Seto faster-than-light jump right up until the jump drive cores engage. *'IPS (Interstellar Positioning System) Synchronization'. In case a ship is in a star system with multiple TRB beacons, the TCS polls all of the beacons and computes the ship's position relative to the star and the IPS grid within a few meters. *'Lobotomizer' which seals off the Bridge and eliminates local access to ship systems from anywhere else, with potentially deleterious effects. it is used in the incredibly unlikely event when the ship is boarded. *Rocker Idiot Switches which turn all ship functions ofver to the computer systems unless manual overrides are engaged. ;2nd station: *'CRYO/LS System' which is life-support related *'OMS (Orbital Maneuvering System) Manual Overrides' which transfer control of the reaction thrusters from the computers to the joysticks on the console *'Master Caution' indicator for major ship systems, to provide an overall warning that something is wrong and prompt review of specific ship problems. It is a vestigial safeguard dating back to the MC lights in aircraft with little real utility. *'Intercom' system for communication within the ship ;3rd station: *'data collection and analysis system's for the sensor arrays, with controls and dataline interlocks *'LS-Alpha controls' for overriding the computer settings for life support system parameters such as venting thresholds, particle filtration levels and ambient humidity. *'LS-Bravo controls' override the main computer settings for pressure, temperature, oxygen/nitrogen balance for the Habitat Module's atmosphere etc. Deck 2 The second deck has crew quarters of the Captain, the commanders and other officers. During Mission 161 the staterooms (and their VIS override codes) were ;2A: (TX11) Taewon Narang ;2B: (B29X) Renato Olivar ;2C:Jennifer Tran ;2D: (DC22) Michael Dahl ;2E: Supply Officer ;2F: (IH31) James Poole Across the Captain's stateroom, there is the Wardroom with an ACN screen; it is decorated by a 900:1 miniature model of the ship provided by James Poole, and four paintings by Beth Erenor Kalb commemorating the ship's history. Further to the corridor is the communication center and the storeroom Deck 3 Deck 3 was for the Crew. ;3A: Paul Mandon ;3B: (L6EC) Kimberly Falcon ;3C: (F111) Hideki Miura ;3D: Erica Moore ;3E: (JU88) Mary Quan ;3F: Mark Mulroney It also contains the Mess Hall with the VR system. Deck 4 Deck 4 consists solely of twelve crew quarters, two rows of six each. Deck 5 Deck 5 contains the Medlab and the Science Lab Orientation Welcome to the USS Lexington Orientation The US Congress authorized the development of a new class of warships in 2109 as new Cold War tensions between Alliance states and the United Nations escalated. These ships were designated as light cruisers, Bunker Hill-class, and were designed to be fast, lightly armored, and heavily armed. The USS Lexignton is one of 9 Bunker Hill light cruisers built between 2111 and 2127. During the first half of 2133 the Lexington was the first Bunker Hill-class ship to undergo an extensive modernization at the McHenry yards around Starhome. She was equipped with brand new weapon systems, an improved interplanetary drive, a new computer system, and an upgraded communications system. The Lexington is equipped with 3 propulsion systems. * The first propulsion system is the Orbital Maneuvering System, or OMS. The OMS consists of several chemical reaction thrusters for use when in orbit, or when maneuvering in close proximity to other ships. * The second propulsion system is the interplanetary drive, used for travel inside a star system. Four deuterium-tritium fusion pulse drive engines are fed by a linear accelerator that runs down the spine of the ship from fuel tanks mounted near the bow. A continuous stream of microscopic deuterium-tritium fuel pellets is accelerated into the four thrust chambers, with magnetic containment at the stern of the ship. High energy lasers bombard the fuel pellets and create a fusion reaction by implosion. Thrust is channeled backwards. A fraction of the resulting energy is fed back into large capacitors which are used to fire the lasers for the next explosion. The interplanetary drive can produce and maintain a constant acceleration of up to 6 gravities for extended periods. Large radiator fins on the outside of the ship help to regulate temperature. * The third propulsion system is the Tal-Seto Faster Than Light jump drive, located on the boom forward of the bow. The jump drive allows instantaneous travel along threads of spacetime deformation that exist between the Tal-Seto jump points found in many star systems. A conventional liquid-cooled nuclear reactor is mounted forward of the engineering compartments of the ship, used to charge the capacitors for the infusion of the fusion engines and provide power for the linear accelerator, life support, and all of the ship's electrical system. The Lexington's principal weapons system is a complement of 18 Lockheed-Martin RC09 Basilisk Multimission Autonomous Strike Craft, also known as "battle drones". Up to 9 of the 18 drones can be active at one time. The drones are deployed using rotary launchers mounted in 3 weapon bays. These bays are arrayed in an equilateral triangle around the core of the ship. Each drone is capable of carrying several types of ordnance mounted on standard hardpoints on the dorsal and ventral surfaces. Drone weapons include antiship missiles, torpedoes, particle beam guns, railgun cannons, and lasers. A Basilisk drone with a full combat ordnance load is capable of accelerating at 100 gravities. The Lexington is also armed with a Close-In Combat System, or CICS, which serves as a weapon system of last resort if any enemy drones or long range weapons penetrate the defensive screen of Basilisk drones. The CICS consists of 8 missile launchers, 2 railgun turrets, and several chaff ejectors mounted on various points of Lexington's outer hull. The Lexington's standard crew complement is 20. Her maximum complement is 25. The crew is housed in the habitat module of the Lexigton, a large rectangle structure mounted well forward of the reactor and fusion engines. The Habitat Module includes the bridge, crew quarters, communication center, medical and science labs, mess hall, computer center and storage areas. With a combination of speed, range, and firepower, the USS Lexigton is able to project Alliance military strength out to the furthest star systems. She has proven herself in combat, and has a distinguished service record built over a period of years. Yet she also has some of the newest and best technology available. Veteran officers and enlisted personnel vie for the privilege of serving on the Lexington and contributing to the continuing story of one of the most capable ships in the Alliance Fleet.